It Was As If
by Ziirroh
Summary: It was as if she were a princess. Ruby could think only this as she stared at the girl from across the cluttered room.


**A/N: Something I wrote after seeing a **prompt** on tumblr from user Eviipaladin.**

* * *

It was as if she were a princess.

Ruby could think only this as she stared at the girl from across the cluttered room.

The music was unbearingly loud and the people were just as obnoxious, not to mention the punch she was drinking was obviously spiked. However, all that seemed null to her as she watched the radiant beauty sitting alone on the sofa.

She didn't know the girl's name, but she was going to.

She pushed off the kitchen counter she was leaning against, cup in hand, and wove her way through the crowd that undulated unrhythmically with the beat. All the while, she kept her eyes locked onto that girl.

It was as if she were an angel.

Ruby had reached her destination, the girl immediately noticing her presence and looking up at her with a glance of brief suspicion.

Ruby's palms felt sweaty, causing her to nearly drop her cup spiked punch. Her throat had suddenly become dry, and her mind turned into a blank slate.

Where had her earlier surge of confidence gone?

Before she could attempt at uttering a word, the girl spoke.

"Do you need something?" She said with an imploring gaze over Ruby's being. Gods did she feel so insignificant under her scrutiny.

"I- I was wondering if you'd like some company?" Ruby offered meekly as she rubbed the back of her head.

The girl took a moment to think it over, a presence of curiosity in her crystalline eyes.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind." She answers after what felt to Ruby like an eternity.

Sighing in relief Ruby then plops down next to the girl on the sofa, sloshing some of her punch out of the cup and onto the carpeted floor.

"Watch what you're doing!" The girl chides her quietly.

Ruby smiles sheepishly at her in apology. The girl huffs and looks away, giving Ruby some time to…appreciate her some more.

The girl was petite, small enough that Ruby could probably carry her if she tried. She was also quite pale, but it wasn't a sickly pallor, she almost seemed like a porcelain doll.

Ruby had noticed there was a scar over her left eye and her hair was a shimmering silver. It was those two traits that had at first attracted Ruby's attention to this girl.

The girl turned to face her suddenly, causing Ruby to jolt in her seat. She laughed nervously at being caught staring, as the girl only continued to stare back at her. Ruby was expecting her to say something among the lines of leaving her alone. Instead, she surprised Ruby by taking her cup and drinking from it.

Ruby gaped at the girl who was now chugging down the punch. It wasn't really an issue, since Ruby had already had a few cups before that one, it was the fact that it was spiked, and Ruby wasn't sure if the girl was aware of that.

"U- Um, y'know that was-" Ruby was cut off before she could finish her awed stammering.

"Get me another one." The girl simply commanded, thrusting the empty cup back into Ruby's hands.

Ruby could only stare dumbfounded at the object, then at the girl, who gave her a curt nod in the direction of the kitchen.

Ruby held the cup and rushed off to the punch bowl, getting an extra cup just in case, before returning.

The pale girl chugged the second cup down as well as the extra one and Ruby could only watch in astonishment. She hoped the girl wouldn't get herself terribly drunk. She didn't seem the type that could hold her liquor.

Luckily she didn't ask for more, for then she grabbed Ruby by the arm and proceeded to drag her off, away from the noise to a more secluded spot in this stranger's house.

When they entered an empty room she could hear as the pale girl locked the door behind them. Before she could think about the implications, Ruby was surprised when she felt soft lips press roughly to hers. They were warm, hungry, and so very delicious.

Ruby didn't hesitate to return the desire with her own, licking and nibbling along the girl's bottom lip until she was granted entry.

As their tongues vied for dominance Ruby's legs bumped against the mattress, causing her to fall back onto the bed with the girl landing on top of her.

Breaking apart for air, they used the time to hastily throw off their clothes before climbing fully onto the bed.

The girl sat on top of her with a seductive grin. Ruby was able to take in the sight of her bare form before allowing passion to run its course.

Only one thought floated through her mind at the image of her beautiful companion.

It was as if she were a goddess.


End file.
